Dragonball Super: interdimensional threat Naraku
by Lord Richard
Summary: Goku and Vegeta, fighting against Goku Black in the future, are sent into the inuyasha world by Black. Now stranded in a new world, the saiyans have to fight their way along with Inuyasha and the others against all kinds of different foes including Naraku to get back to their world. But will things go smoothly, or will there be a tragedy? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DB Super & Inuyasha Special: Return to our Timeline

Chapter 1: Strange visitors in the feudal era

In the realm overlooked by the supreme kaioshin of the four quadrants of each universe, in one particular universe, a great crisis took place or rather it has yet to happen yet in this timeline. In the future timeline of universe 7, a great crisis had indeed plagued one world. Countless others that had already suffered the same fate, but this world in particular happen to be in a dire matter of utmost danger. The earth had already lost over 90%+ of the human race, only a handful of resistant bystanders remained as they were terrorized by the threat known as Goku Black. Goku Black had initiated his zero mortals plan as he originally planned when his form was still that of the sinister Kaio, Zamasu.

In this timeline, the corrupted "kaio-saiyan" ravaged the future world, leaving everything in ruin. No longer satisfied with a mere scrabble with Vegeta, Black's power has reached heights unknown through the power of anger. It is this impulse that Zamasu previously had overlooked since that emotion was so mortal, so human. Black proceeded to stabbing his own hand with his ki blade after his preach of anger at the mortals and gods for their mistake in creation and life; Anger at himself for being so useless. The ki was sunk in his left hand as he pulled his right hand back, pulling out the ki with a loud scream while Vegeta only watched him. He pulled the ki all the way out forming into a scythe.

"Look, you appetizer. By turning my anger into power, I've gained another new power. If anger can be a source of strength… then the anger I hold, greater than anyone else's, makes me the strongest." Black examined the look of his ki scythe. "Just how strong the anger of a god is… Feel it for yourself." He held the powerful weapon over his head and shoulder. Vegeta only stared him down, waiting for him to strike.

"Slice!" Black swung the scythe right at Vegeta. The ascended saiyan god easily dodged away from the attack as he saw it coming. "Hmph, That's not a speed I can't-" Vegeta was cut off as he instantly seen a tear just rip itself right open in the sky. It was massive, like some kind of foggy, deep, Magenta-colored scar like you'd see in a big curtain running across from it. It looked disruptive as the energy from within the hole seem to be fluxuating and running unstably. In the center of the tear was a massive black spot like a black hole, there was no light whatsoever in the spot itself. Goku and Zamasu both saw the spectical taking place in the sky. "Oh."

"What is this?!" Vegeta asked but Black immediately answered. "Who knows? Even I don't know. Is what we see a different universe? The far future or the past? It could even be the bottomless anger itself that I hold within me. My power has surpassed even my own understanding… and approaches untouched heights."

Afterwards they continued to fight. Vegeta charged up even more power as he struck against Black. Black also attacked with his scythe and they collided with his scythe and Vegeta's fist. Goku began trading blows with Zamasu as they had both became familiar with each other's fighting styles. They fought with a series of strikes and blows and swift movements so fast Trunks had a hard time keeping up with each individual's speed. Black tried slicing Vegeta into pieces, but Vegeta dodged and maneuvered around him swiftly, and kicked Black in the gut sending him flying a few feet away.. Not one to wait for his opponent to get up, Vegeta started shooting a volley of ki blasts at a downed Goku Black, but the fallen god instantly teleported away and reappeared behind Vegeta and blasted him with a black colored blasted with his rose power enveloping it. Vegeta fell all the way down near Trunks, Bulma, and Mai. "Father! Father, are you alright?" Trunks came over to the spot Vegeta fell in a few seconds as the saiyan prince got back up. "Trunks, protect Bulma and your friend. Get as far away from here as you can now."

"Father, let me help you. We can defeat Black and Zamasu together." "Trunks, don't argue with me, Get away from here now!" Before they could say anything else Black teleported right in front of them and sliced his scythe at them. Trunks jumped away as Vegeta caught the curved blade with his hand. He charged his super saiyan blue aura even more and powered Black away a few feet and then went back to battling with him. Goku and Zamasu were still trading blows when Zamasu tried to get a sneak attack off, but Goku countered it as he back kicked the attack from Zamasu's hand, then spinned around and kneed the evil god in the chin, and laid some brutal punches to his stomach and then he grabbed Zamasu's leg and spinned around rapidly fast before letting him go, flinging him into a building, causing the entire structure to collapse right to on top of him.

Moments later the rubble suddenly shot up into the air as Zamasu quickly rose back up, in eliquite form without even a scratch on him. "Heh, looks like yer really immortal." Goku charged up his aura again and went after Zamasu, when the kai vanished from his spot. "Wha- Where did he go?" Goku looked outward to see Zamasu team up with Black to unleash a combo of their strongest attacks to hit Vegeta directly. "Vegeta!" Goku teleported instantly in front of Vegeta before the supernova combined attacked could hit Vegeta, goku punched the ball into obliteration.

"What are you doing Kakarot! I don't need your help clown, I can take them on by myself!" "Don't say that Vegeta, that blast had enough power to destroy this entire world if not more." As they talked, the opened rift in the distance behind them all started erupting more with negative energy. Black and Zamasu both smiled as Black told Zamasu to go after Trunks. He was going to finish off these morsels himself. "ZAMASU! Where are you going? You're fighting us!" Goku tried to call out, but Black intercepted and whisked in front of Goku at incalculable speeds and landed a kick at his sternum that sent Goku reeling backwards. Vegeta flew at Black to attack him, Black swiftly dodged him left and right and lunged the tip of his scythe right into Vegeta's gut in a "scoop" and lifted him up. As Vegeta quirked slightly, Black kicked the saiyan prince into the ground.

"I've had enough of our little game. The time has come for the consummation of this world. Behold mortals, for this world shall now be cleansed!" Goku and Vegeta rose back up into the air to face Black when suddenly the huge rift in the sky started spitting out a huge gas around the area, the gas taking substance and form. The gas energy took shape into 5 Goku Black clones. "Clones?" Vegeta thought. The clones charged at Vegeta. The saiyan prince swiftly attacked each clone, but when he hit them he noticed they subsided to pinkish smoke. The smoke then reverted back to the clones themselves as one of them attacked Vegeta and landed a solid blow to his gut. "Wh- What the?!" Vegeta groaned at the power that punch had but shrugged it off quickly as another one attacked from behind. Goku quickly intercepted and blasted the clone behind Vegeta. Goku started shooting blasts at the clones, but to no avail as they merely turned into smoke and formed more clones. Soon more clones spat out of the rift and ganged up on Goku. The SSGSS whisked around at fast speeds and threw some kicks at each of the clones, as they turned to smoke he fired a Kamehameha at the smoke before it could form back.

"I- I think it worked." Goku's hope fell short as the smoke began forming again, only doubling the amount of clones there were before. "Dammit! There's no end to this!" Vegeta said, infuriated as these clones were starting to get on his nerves. The two saiyans stood back to back as the rift spat out more smoke in the air and formed into 5 more Black clones. They decended down and joined the crowd of clones already surrounding Goku and Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, their numbers are going up instead of down. What the heck is going on?"

"Rrgh, how should I know, Kakarot?" "I can't even instant transmission to where Zamasu or Trunks are. The energy's all messed up here." Goku struggled to focus his senses on Zamasu's or Trunks' ki, but the negative electromagnetic discharge around the area blocked his entire sense of anyone's ki past the rift. Vegeta charged his power up even more as he prepared to fire a Big Bang Attack. Goku followed suit as he charged a Kamehameha in his distance. After they both fired their blasts at each set of their enemies, the clones were blasted away, into smoke waiting to form again. However, Black himself had jumped in and sliced at Goku's chest and body with his scythe, leaving a slight mark as his gi tore somewhat. "There you are!" Goku landed a punch straight to Black's face, but before he hit him, Black teleported away and reappeared above the two saiyan warriors and kicked them both away, separate from each other.

"Hahahahah, stay down! Stay down and marvel at the true beauty of a god, saiyans. The world that I'm building will appreciate such nobility and humble reverence of its one true god, hmm hmm."

"Shut the hell up Black, It's time to send you to your grave, you FAKE TRASH!" Vegeta shouted as he charged his ultimate attack at Black. "Huh, that move, hold on Vegeta!" Goku flew away from the vicinity of Vegeta's attack. Black merely stood floated in the air with a smirk on his face as he held on to his scythe with his arms folded.

"HUUUUUAAAAAGGH!" Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue aura blasted out furiously as the violent Blue aura began expanding from Vegeta's body, so much that the ground all around the area had an ecosystem change and suddenly grew patches of grass, to mossy dap dirt, then back to solid concrete again and erupted into pieces from the immense pressure of Vegeta's power. Thunder was heard as lightening struck the ground in all directions. Vegeta brought his hands together in symmetrical form.

"FINAL.." Vegeta yelled as a large yellow blast enveloped his hands. "hmm hmm." Black chuckled and stood prepared for the attack with his scythe in hand.

"FLASH!" Vegeta sent an enormous blast that destroyed a massive region of the city they were in. In fact, if there was anything for about several hundred miles in the entire western hemisphere, it just all got wiped out into dust in nanoseconds. Black however shrugged the blast as he charged his super saiyan rose power and moved head on towards the blast, pushing it back slowly. Vegeta put more power into his attack and made it even stronger. The battle of gods was intensifying as the ground was getting destroyed and fires were erupting all over the place. Black used his scythe and with a sinister smile, he cut right through the final flash as the attack was sent in two places at once spanning away from each other. The attacks blasted out so far that they shot out into the sky and far past the atmosphere of the Earth and into space. Black had raced right in front of Vegeta and laid some quick combos on him, and kicked him away. Goku used instant transmission to appear between them and landed a solid kick to Black's gut and sent him flying away into the ground.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" As they were gaining their posture the clones had all but reformed already, while witnessing that intense power struggle between Vegeta and Black. They all surrounded the two saiyans yet again as Black rose back into the air. He had looked back towards the distance where Zamasu was supposed to kill Trunks and the others. He had some kind of worried expression.

"Hmm? Zamasu's ki has been disappearing and reappearing while I've been fighting these two. What's going on over there? Black had wondered. He was bored with the little "warm-up" these two measly appetizers were presenting him and pondered how he should disintegrate them. He then looked at the rift. "So that's it. Hmm hmm hmm." Suddenly the clones attacked Goku and Vegeta again. As they battled, Black had denounced the two saiyans as unworthy selections for his main course. He fired a Super Black Kamehameha Rose at the slightest chance when the two saiyans were caught off guard. The Kamehameha wave grew 50 times in width and depth and impacted both Goku and Vegeta and it hurdled them both straight into the rift in the sky, completely sucking them up and swallowing them to who knows where.

"That was a well-executed try, that Final Flash stung a bit, but not as much as the pain at which you will both be subjected to. The hatred and resentment that dwells within me, so sharp it will cut you into tiny delectable pieces, fun-bite sized. Disappear forever with no names and no memory, just the blasphemous form that disrupt the order of the universe. You foolish saiyans." Black smirked widely as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared from that area and reappeared far away to find Zamasu.

Goku and Vegeta were whisking around and circling around rapidly and uncontrollably in the energy rift.

"Chh chh, wuuaah!" "AARRGGH DDRRGH!" They had both reverted back to their normal forms, completely drained of stamina. The saiyans were flinging around everywhere until it looked like they were being flushed away.

"Hey, Vegeta what's happening to us?" Goku's voice echoed within the rift and everything started to get dizzy "I don't know, but it looks like we're beeiing ppuulled apart!" Vegeta struggled to answer as the rift began distorting itself, stretching and condensing the plane that was inside all of that energy, including Goku and Vegeta. The distortion continued until it repaired itself. They were then sunk into the black hole of the energy. It was dark. For untold umounts of time, they floated in what seemed like a pitch black void of nothingness, they couldn't move for a while, only sink in further into the abyss, until they saw a light shining in the distance.

"Vegeta, do you see that light?" "Yeah, maybe it's an exit. Quickly, let's hurry and get out of this blasted power circus!" "You ain't kidding." Goku and Vegeta charged forward as fast as they could with what little power they had left and they flew until they reached the light and they shot out of the portal and they both fell from the sky. When they hit the ground, they noticed something was different. The environment looked all too suddle. There wasn't any destruction anywhere. Infact, they may not even be in west city anymore as the only thing they could see was a wide and vast forest with many trees, a river up ahead in the distance, and animals roaming about in the forest.

"Uh, where are we, Vegeta? This doesn't look like West City. Do you sense Black anywhere?" "No, I was about to ask you that. I can't sense Trunks's energy either. Where are we?" Vegeta wondered.

"I can sense some strange ki around, but they don't seem too threatening." Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Is there a way we can get back, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he looked up from where they dropped from. "I don't know.. best thing we can do is to search around and see if there's anybody that can help us. Ahhhgh." Goku held onto the side of his gut that was pierced earlier by Black, back when he told him how he killed Chi Chi and Goten. The thought of that still boiled a wrathful anger within the saiyan god. Both Goku and Vegeta were badly injured, but were capable enough of getting around themselves.

" _How peculiar. I can't sense Trunks, or even Bulma and that girlfriend of Trunks. Also, the energy around here feels different. When we were fighting Black, the energy that was coming off of him enveloped had affected the entire world. Here, I don't sense Black's ki at all. Did that rift send us to the past? Did it send us to a different universe?"_ Vegeta thought.

"Kakarot, I'm not sure, but that rift might've took us to the past or to another world. I only say that because everything feels so different."

"Yeah, you could be right. I've been sensing the same thing the moment we dropped down to the ground. I don't feel the people's torment and pain like before in that fight. But it still feels like this place has its share of catastrophes as well. I sense strange power levels in many different directions."

"Over there Kakarot, there's some huge power levels beyond that forest over there. Well, it's larger than anything else out here in this dump." Vegeta said pointing left outwards then crossing his arms.

"Hey, you're right! Let's go over there! Maybe they're some people that can help us get back." said Goku happily. The two saiyans then flew off at high speeds to the small group of power levels that seemed stronger than anything else they could sense in that land.

The lands were all but suddle. In reality there was a terrible fate that befallen the country. The entire continental plain and possibly beyond were constantly terrorized by living demons. Many in number known throughout the world drove fear into the hearts of mankind as they always attacked commoners or any helpless person who happens to cross their path. The humans and demons were always at war. There is one particular being that both humans and demons like both despise and deprive them of their existences, hanyous. These were half-demons. The humans/demons treated them like outcasts, neither side not wanting anything to do with a "half-breed" as they referred to them. Serving as the connector for their endless war and bloodshed, the half-demons carve out their own paths, looking for either power or to protect the ones they care about. Earlier that day before the two heroes arrived, one such half-demon was traveling with a companion, a young girl wearing a school uniform of sorts, a white shirt with a green color pattern at the top with as small red bow sticking out in front of her chest. She wore green shorts and was on her bicycle and wore a big yellow back pack and a bow and arrows. It was Kagome and the man along her side was Inuyasha, a half dog demon who wields mighty power and possesses a mystical sword that when transforms, becomes a powerful blade of destruction, Tetsusaiga. They were both wondering the forests on their way back to meet with their friends.

While Inuyasha was carrying Kagome through the forests her books accidently fell out of her backpack.

"Oh, wait, hang on. I knew I brought too many, I should have left some at home."

"Rrgh, just what we need right now." The hanyou groaned in the background. "Feel free to give me a hand- huh?" Kagome looked up all of a sudden at buzzing noises. "Saimyosho!"

"Heh? Naraku!" The half-demon and the young priestess looked in the sky to see a small boy floating in the air with a demonic barrier encasing him looking down at them and chuckling. " Heheh, what a nice surprise. You dropped out of sight for so long, I was beginning to worry about you." The small boy in white said with a wicked smile. Inuyasha drew his sword Tetsusaiga and screamed his name, 'Hakudoshi'. Suddenly Kagome screamed as Inuyasha looked back when she was on the ground and a saimyosho insect buzzed around her and picked up a small bottle with a gleaming shard inside.

"The shikon jewel shard!" As she was in a panic a man and a woman ran up to the pair, Inuyasha and Kagome. The man wore a dark purple kimono with a gloved hand that bore sacred beads on it. He carried a staff with an exquisite design. This was Miroku. The woman wore what looked like a warrior's battle armor, which was black all around with pink inverts at her elbows and abdomen, or pads. Her knee pads were also pink. She had a black ponytail and carried a sword and a giant boomerang weapon that stood out the most about her. This was Sango, and she had a small child on her shoulders named Shippo.

"Hold on Kagome!" Miroku shouted as they got to them. "Remember to not use your wind tunnel Miroku. The Saimyosho will poison you." The woman, Sango said. "Not to mention you'll suck in the jewel shard" Shippo added in.

They all grouped together as Hakudoshi flew up in the air with the jewel shard collected in his hands.

"Hehehe, Now that I have the jewel shard, I no longer have any business with you." Hakudoshi said as he started to vanish from the area.

"You won't get away that easy, WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent a blast from his sword towards the demon child. The blast was simply deflected and bounced off of Hakudoshi's barrier. "Farewell". He then disappeared.

"Damn, he got away!" "It's ok, I can sense the shikon jewel shard, we'll find him." Kagome reassured him.

It had been awhile as the day seemed to pass on with no event happening other than Hakudoshi snatching Kagome's shard. Koga, the wolf demon had encountered the demon Moryomaru and fought the wicked culmination of hundred of demon parts fused into a single body and sent a kick through its gut, but the creature simply regenerated and extended its "octopus-like" arm and snatched Koga and trapped him in its flesh. The creature was about to consume the wolf tribe leader until a sacred arrow had pierced its arm and through its whole body. Moryomaru released Koga and flew off saying it's not over, which Koga agreed. Ginta and Hakaku had wondered if Kagome saved him with that arrow, but Koga told them it wasn't her and pointed out in the distance it was another priestess who shot the arrow. She wore a white and red kimono and she bore a resemblance to Kagome, it was Kikyo, who was down on one knee after shooting that arrow.

" _Hah, I can't believe how much spiritual power I lost with just one shot. But that Moryomaru demon appears to be a lot different than time I saw it. It's a though he's acquired a soul..."_ Kikyo thought.

Also, there was a boy who was doing the bidding of a certain "master". He went around hunting strong demons and he came across a giant white demon dog with some kind of parasidic leech latched on its left eye attacking people at a village. It was jumping through the forest at a fast speed. The boy chasing after the demon wore a warrior's armor which resembled that of the demon slayer, Sango's. His was black with yellow elbow pads and knee pads instead of pink like Sango's. He had a green belt/sash around his waist. He carried a bladed sickle with a long chain that extends. His name is Kohaku. Kohaku had fought off the creature for a while. The boy launched his sickle quickly before the demon could strike anymore people and threw his blunt end of the chain-part right into its left eye, blinding and stunning the creature. Kohaku then leaped into the air, pulled the chain back, popping the end out of its eye then slicing his head clean off with the blade part. After a while and after saving a child from that same possessed demon, Kohaku ran into Kagura, who gave him an ultimatium.

Inuyasha and his gang were once again on the move as they were searching for Hakudoshi and the jewel shard. Kagome felt the presence of another shikon jewel shard. When they guessed Koga she explained it felt different. Sango then asked was it Kohaku? The group then took off towards the source of the jewel shard in seconds.

Kagura had started attacking Kohaku, flinging wind blades at him while the boy continued to dodge them.

"If you know where Naraku's heart is, then you've gotta tell me!" Kohaku exclaimed as he was dodging more of her wind blades. "I'll need your shikon jewel shard first, boy!" She said as sent more blades at him.

"You'll die once I take your shard. If you cooperate I promise to make it quick." She enveloped herself in wind and teleported in front of Kohaku, who had ran off and climbed over a cliff to get away from her attacks.

"There's nowhere to run, are you prepared to die?" "I've been prepared to die for a long time now, but I no intention of dying here!" The boy quickly replied with determination. She only scoffed at him. "If you need a shard so badly, you can take me there present me as an offering. Then at least I can plunge my BLADE into Naraku's heart, even if it costs me my life." Kagura only chuckled in response.

"Isn't that the reason you gave me this crystal in the first place, Kagura? I may have been under Naraku's control at the time, but it was still me who killed my father and comrades. I commited many evil acts under Naraku's control. I killed my family and caused my only sister great injury and overwhelming grief. However I kept myself alive the entire time."

"All for the sake of revenge?" Kagura interjected. "Yes, it's my duty. And I must fulfill it before I die. It's the only way I can make up for what I did to my father and comrades." Kohaku had tears welling up inside his eye sockets as the feelings of guilt started washing over him again as he started crying.

" _It's useless Kohaku, can't you see it doesn't matter how determined you are. Your blade will never be able to overcome Naraku, the infant, or Hakudoshi. In the end you're doomed to lose your shard, and your life."_ Kagura said in thought, but somewhere in a dark place, Naraku sat there with Kanna showing through her mirror the conversation between Kagura and Kohaku as Naraku had listened on Kagura's thoughts and agreed with her.

"Hah. Exactly right." He simply said. "Kagura." The small girl in white, Kanna whispered.

Back with Kagura and Kohaku, the latter was pleading with the wind sorcerous to tell him the location of Naraku's heart with Kagura contemplating her own options left. Kagura then sent a wind attack to destroy the crystals in Kohaku's hand.

"Ah, No what are you doing?!" he screamed. "There, now you've lost the means to find Naraku's heart."

"Kagura, why?"

"Shut up and go! Run away before you lose your shard and your life you fool!-

"Such an un-strustworthy woman." Kagura shrieked at the voice that suddenly spoke out, she turned and saw Hakudoshi appear above them both.

"You intend to betray Naraku and then betray us too!?" Hakudoshi asked. Kagura only turned to Kohaku quickly and shouted at him. "RUN KOHAKU!"

"But-"

Kagura threw some wind blades at Hakudoshi, who only dodged effortlessly "I said RUN!" "Kohaku, try not to hurt yourself on the way down." She plucked a feather from her hair and threw it at Kohaku, eneveloping under him into a huge feather to help him escape with him calling out to her.

".. He won't get away." Hakudoshi said in an eerie tone as he flew after Kohaku.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" she sent tornadoes of her wind at Hakudoshi, who's barrier only stopped the attack. He then took control of the energy. "Hahaha, Kagura how'd you like to taste your own blades and see how you like them?" He then absorbed the entire attack into his barrier and immediately shot it back out towards Kagura, as the tornadoes were about to rip her apart, a familiar voice shouted out 'WIND SCAR' and destroyed the wind blades. "Inuyasha!" Kagura simply said but Inuyasha cut right in.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you and Hakudoshi were on the same side." The half-demon asked as he and the entire gang got there.

"What makes you think it's any of your business?" Kagura asked with spite

"Sango, you better go after Kohaku." "Right, let's go Khilala!" Sango took off after Kohaku. Inuyasha attacked Hakudoshi with the Adament Barrage only for the child to teleport.

"I can still the shard you guys, he must still be in the vicinity!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha appeared and stood in front of Kagura.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more careful, Inuyasha?" Kagura said almost non-chalantly. "I will split you in half if you try anything funny." Inuyasha replied. She only scoffed.

"Listen up, I want you to tell us everything you know. You might as well do it while you have the chance. Hakudoshi's not going anywhere until he's finished you off." The hanyou explained.

"True, he doesn't want me to reveal the location of Naraku's heart." She said. Suddenly something attacked Inuyasha and Kagura as she said here it comes, it was the man, Goryormaru, who the gang thought had died earlier when they left his temple.

"It's Goryomaru. He's still alive?!" Miroku pointed out. Hakudoshi had descended towards Goryomaru as he noticed he had some kind of injury in his abdomen. "Who's responsible for those injuries?" he asked.

"None of that matters right now.." Goryomaru responded as the huge pod that is his right arm glowed with the lights inside it. A green glow shone off of him as he suddenly transformed into the vile creature, Moryomaru.

".. I have come to get the shikon jewel shard." Moryomaru finished as he took his true form as the titanic creature with huge wings that looked down at everybody Hakudoshi flew down towards him and gave him the jewel shard that he stole from Kagome earlier in the day. Moryomaru took the shard and placed it into his gut where Kikyo's arrow had pierced him, and it healed him back up. "Use this, I'll take care of Inuyasha and his friends, you need to go and find that other shard. Moryomaru bowed in front of Hakudoshi as his wings spread out and he was about to fly off.

"you're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up on Moryomaru prepared to slice him in half. The giant demon only spit out a cloud of the purple gas, miasma. Inuyasha had to jump back and cover his face, not to inhale the stuff. Just as Moryomaru was almost out of sight, a white blur just zipped across the sky and whisked right thought Moryomaru, causing the demon to be sent hurtling back down to the ground as speeds so fast nobody could've registered what just happened. Then a couple of blurs both landed in front of the group, leaving them all dumbfounded.

"What?! Moryomaru was taken out? Who could've done this?!" shouted Hakudoshi as looked down to where the creature was blasted into a crater.

"Who the hell did this?" Inuyasha said as he, Kagura and the others looked up to see two men had appeared before them. One of them wore some kind of orange martial arts clothing and he had strange black hair with angles pointing out in all directions. He had a peaceful look in his face and eyes with incredulous look on his face, like he was lost or something. The other man looked more stern and menacing as he wore a blue body suit with white and yellow armor on, with white gloves and boots and had hair that pointed straight up on all ends, it looked like his hair was fire, he had a mean look on his face as he had his arms crossed and gave them all a smug look.

"Um, hello there! You guys wouldn't happen to know what place this is!? Could you help us?!" The strange man in orange shouted in almost excitement. "Hmph, I highly doubt they know anything about the distortion in the realities Kakarot. We could've landed anywhere in the universe." said the shorter man sternly.

"Well it can't hurt to ask them, Vegeta." The man in orange, 'Kakarot' replied to them.

"Okay, who the hell are you guys?" asked Inuyasha. The group all looked at the two strangers curiously.

"Hi, my name is Goku. This is my friend, Vegeta." Goku said, gesturing to himself and then to Vegeta.

"Hah, we're anything but friends, clown. I will still beat you one day." Vegeta said.

"Okay.. so what the hell do you guys want?" Inuyasha asked, still wondering what the hell these two creatures were standing before him. They looked human, but they didn't smell human at all. In fact, he couldn't tell what these two were, as their scents seemed unnatural.

' _So these two were the ones that took down Moryomaru in a flash? They just might be the keys to my plan against Naraku.'_ Hakudoshi thought.

"Well outta the way Goku. We have an enemy on our hands and I won't let this bastard get away." Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked up at Hakudoshi.

"Oooh, a strong enemy?! Where?! Is he a threat?" Goku sounded almost like a child as he looked around quickly.

"He's talking about that kid up there you moron." Vegeta only crossed his arms as he didn't even bother looking up towards Hakudoshi.

"Ooh you mean that… kid? Wait, why are you fighting a kid?" Goku asked with conufusion in his face.

"You idiot, that's no child, he's an evil demon that we have to stop here and now!" Inuyasha screamed as he found Goku's naivete to be annoying. Goku only looked at the child, he could sense there was something different about the child and the sinister aura he had coming off of him. A serious threat however was another story. He's fought people that have given off a way more powerful aura than this kid in the sky. However he figured he wouldn't give anybody the benefit of doubt and heeded this stranger's words.

"HAH! You call that kid, an evil demon? You're pathetic. Dabura was mightier than this kid and he's a weakling compared to us." Vegeta exclaimed

"Who're you calling pathetic you french fry bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha, let's not make a scene." Kagome tried to reason with him.

"Hah, we don't have time for this, pardon out of the way, you two, this is dangerous and you can get seriously hurt." Miroku spoke up as he got between Inuyasha and two saiyans.

As they were talking, Moryomaru popped back up from the ground and he was angry.

"Which one of you did that? You will pay with your life, here and now. I assure of that. Moryomaru explained as he appeared amongst the entire group. Inuyasha and the others prepared to fight. Goku and Vegeta both took fighting stances, prepared to fight the creature that had returned to them all.

"Hey you two, these are our enemies, get back so you don't get yourselves killed." Inuyasha explained to two saiyans.

"Hehe, I'm pretty sure of myself. I'll be good." Goku responded and Vegeta only scoffed and stared at the giant creature with the wings looking down at the group.

Kagura was very shocked to see these two vistors. Who were they and where did they come from? They smelled familiar, but so different all the same. It definitely wasn't the scent of humans she smelt off of them.

Moryomaru had lunged forward with his attack, the Inuyasha gang jumped out to attack the large demon. Goku and Vegeta only kept in their fighting stances. They were prepared to go and if Kagome wasn't seeing things, she looked at Goku, who had a smile on his face when Moryomaru started fighting with Inuyasha and Miroku. Who are these two men who came out of nowhere?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Demon vs Saiyan, blast the imprenetrable armor

Moryomaru began his assault on Inuyasha and Miroku as Inu swung his sword at the creature while Miroku was throwing sacred sutras at his. Kagome, Shippo, Kagura, Goku, and Vegeta all watched the fight taking place. Inuyasha went for another swing at Moryomaru, who simply tanked his hit and slapping Inuyasha away all the same. Inuyasha went flying to the ground by the others before he got back up and ran back for more.

"Inuyasha! Don't just charge in! He's luring you! Keep your distance away and catch him unguarded." Shouted Miroku to the hanyou. "You don't think I know that?!" the hanyou replied shouting as well.

"Hahahah, no matter what you do, none of your weak attacks can harm me!" Moryomaru taunted Inuyasha and Miroku as he took advantage in the fight. He then extended his demonic arm into long, octopus-tentacle like ligaments and lunged at Inuyasha. He wrapped his long fingers around his body as he lifted him up into the air. Inuyasha began to choke as he felt his demonic aura sapping away from him and into the creature. "No! Inuyasha, rrgh take this!" Miroku swung his sacred staff at the arm of the monster, however having zero effect at all as he simply bounced off of his arm while it still held Inuyasha in the air.

" _Egh, his skin is impenetrable! Is this really the same Moryomaru as before?"_ Miroku staggered on one knee from the impact of the crash to the ground.

"It's useless." Moryomaru said as he aimed his other arm at Miroku and his arm took the form of adamant diamonds. He then shot a barrage of adamant shards at Miroku, who dodged swiftly from the attack. Moryomaru then directed the attack towards the others. Kagome, Shippo, and Kagura ran back as Goku and Vegeta flew upwards in quick motion from the attack.

"Wow, you see how fast those two move?" Shippo asked Kagome."Yeah. They're incredible!" Kagome made sure to pay close attention to these strangers indeed.

"Moryomaru. That's enough! Finish off Inuyasha and hurry and go after that sacred jewel shard!" shouted Hakudoshi.

"Hmm hmm hmm, this is the end for you Inuyasha, all of your pathetic friends will witness you die here and now!" "W-what?!" squirmed the hanyou.

"You there! Girl! What kind of enemy are you guys facing?" Vegeta demanded of the frieghtened girl in school clothing.

"Ehh, my name is Kagome. The enemy is demon constructed of dead demon parts from around the entire country. His name is Moryomaru. He can regenerate everytime his body is severed. Do you guys think you can help Inuyasha? He's in trouble!" Kagome exclaimed frantically to the two unknown visitors amongst them.

"Hey, he sounds pretty tough. Well are you up for it Vegeta?

"RRggh, are you kidding me? You seriously believe some self-centered constructed freak is any match for me? He's nothing! I will take care of this myself!" Vegeta announced as Kagome, Shippo, and even Kagura watched in shock at his determination.

"Wait! It's dangerous! Are you sure you sure you can take him on by yourself?" asked a bewildered Kagome.

"It'll be fine, trust me. Vegeta and I train regularly to take on enemies like these all the time." Goku said, reassuring Kagome and the others with a smile on his face.

"I hope you're right Goku." Kagome said, still a little worried.

The inuyasha gang along with Kagura watched as Vegeta stepped towards the giant demonic monster still holding on to a weakened Inuyasha. Moryomaru squeezed his body tighter as he held Inuyasha over his mouth.

"Hmm hmm hmm, Inuyasha, today is the day you become a part of me, a part of something greater. I promise your power will not be wasted as I hunt down the rest of the jewel shards and become the most powerful. Not even Naraku will be able to stop me at that point. "

"rrrgh rrrrrrghh" the hanyous grumbled in pain.

"Now die!" Moryomaru shouted as he was about to devour Inuyasha. Before he clasp his mouth over his hand to eat him, a blast came out of nowhere and destroyed the arm that held Inuyasha. The incineration was great as it caused the mad titan to be stumbled back.

"Sorry, but the red baggy wearing clown is not on the menu. You'll just have to take a checkout." Vegeta said, as he hovered in front of everyone floating up to the eye level of Moryomaru.

"RAAAHH aahhh! Damn you! I will destroy you!" The demon construct proclaimed as he regenerated his arm and lunged down towards Vegeta. The Saiyan simply flipped himself out of the way and then jumped forward so fast it was like he vanished. He appeared in front of Moryomaru and laid in some attacks on him. However Vegeta saw his attacks were not effecting Moryomaru. This confused Vegeta, but he continued his onslaught.

"hehehehe, you foolish little man. No one can hurt me, for I possess the strongest armor in the world. The shell of Meiijou. Moryomaru turned his arm into diamonds and shot out some adament barrages towards Vegeta. The saiyan flew around, dodging all of the sharp jewels.

"So, the strongest armor huh? Hehehe, how exciting." Vegeta smiled. Moryomaru then shot a huge amount of adament shards towards Vegeta.

"GALICK GUN! FIRE!" He charged up a purple blast and at its maximum, shot it towards the diamonds, destroying them all. He zipped and towards Moryomaru and threw a strong punch into his gut.. Moryomaru's face contorted in pain and in such a comedic way, he was sent flying all the way from where they were fighting into another terrain.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagura all had looks of shock and disbelievement. Goku only watched to see what kind of techniques this Moryomaru creature could possess. So far tho, he's not impressing the hero of earth that much. Those jewel attacks seemed to be his only greatest attack. Vegeta stayed in the air floating and waiting for the return of his opponent. Shortly after though, Moryomaru came flying right back towards the group, really angry now.

"You... You little insignificant worm! How are you so strong? Do you too possess shards of the sacred jewel?!" Moryomaru asked frantically.

"Hmph, I do not possess these silly jewels you're talking about. I am strong because I spend all of my time, training, pushing myself to heights inconceivable for a weakling like you. I am Vegeta, prince of the saiyans, most powerful warriors in the universe!" Vegeta proudly stated.

"I have never heard of these saiyans you speak of, but you're boast about being the strongest in the entire universe... well, that's gotta be worth some merit.. I will gladly absorb your powers and then even Naraku will bow to my whim." the creature announced his plans.

Meanwhile the small child, Hakudoshi was simply sitting in his barrier, observing the fight. He overheard what Vegeta said, about being a prince of people who call themselves Saiyans, and being the strongest in the universe. That was impossible, no creature should be even able to destroy this world alone. There's also no telling what even lies beyond this world and the skies above. He had to be making this up, but Hakudoshi was already scheming plans on how to use these strange vistors against Naraku right now. He started to smile.. Down below, Goku just happened to look up with a confused look at him smiling.

Back to Moryomaru vs Vegeta, the two continued their battle. Moryomaru shot out all his tentacles towards Vegeta. The saiyan prince dodged them all with ease. Then he teleported as Moryomaru tried to attack.

"Wha- What the?!"

"I'm over here!"

Moryomaru turned around and was met with Vegeta's fist. It was a devasting punch. It was so loud, the entire region for over a hundred miles could hear that sudden loud "thump" sound in the distance. It was heavy, because the soundwaves from, the punch was enough to knock down trees and create a stress into the ground. The giant creature fell all the way down to the ground hard.

"Hah, what a waste of time, and here I was looking for a challenge. I didn't even need to power up to finish you off." As Vegeta was about to fly down to the others. Moryomaru's eyes instantly flashed bright red. He suddenly grabbed Vegeta and squeezed him as hard as he can.

"What? RRRrrrghh Rrrraaahh" Vegeta struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Hahahahaha, aww, let your guard down did you? Now you're mine!" Moryomaru smiled sinisterly.

"Vegeta!" Kagome shouted

"He's in trouble now." Miroku exclaimed.

"Hah, so much for the strongest warrior. He was stupid for fighting someone that big anyway." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him.

"What are you yelling at me FOR?" Inuyasha screamed back.

Goku only started chuckling through their rants. Kagura noticed this.

"You, why do you laugh? Your partner is about to be killed. Are you not concerned for his well being?" Kagura asked.

"Nah, he's fine. Vegeta's just playing around with him. Infact, I can already sense this battle is about to be over." Goku said smiling while crossing his arms.

Kagura, Kagome and the others looked at Goku confused and then looked back towards the fight.

"I will absorb you and your power, then I will be the ultimate, complete being with no rival. I will drown the world in poison and every life form will fall to my power." Moryomaru was going in for the kill. Suddenly his hand was shaking, uncontrollably! The creature tried to maintain a grip, but he was feeling his hand getting blasted open as there was a loud explosion.. The winds started picking up, the skies had turned dark, almost black entirely, with lightenting churning and striking over a huge widespread of the area where they were located and little beyond outward. The intensity died down and reconsituted as everyone looked to see Vegeta, now standing in mid air, his entire aura churning and radiating through and around him.. The light from him was brilliant. It was an awesome golden shine that illuminated just like the sun. The most interesting detail was the man's hair. It had completely changed from black to a brilliant golden flame color and his eyes took on a teal blueish color on the pupils. Before his pupils were black.

Moryomaru and Hakudoshi both looked at the saiyan in shock and uncertainty.

"Don't blink, or you'll miss it." Vegeta said as he vanished instantly, appearing right behind Moryomaru and literally after vegeta gave them the warning to not blink, before Hakudoshi could turn around, before Moryomaru had completely turned around, he was blasted all over his body. There were fist indents in his chest, abdomen, and his face. His armored shell he had on his shoulder was smashed into pieces like obsidian. When Moryomaru turned around completely ALL in that one motion. Vegeta was standing there and Moryomaru had fallen to the ground, his body in pieces.

Inuyasha and the others beside Goku, all had their jaws dropped. They didn't know what just happened and they couldn't understand how that happened..

"He- he destroyed Moryomaru's body with ease!" Inuyasha exclaimed, the shock still in his voice.

"He's, he's so fast, I didn't even see him move!" Miroku said.

"I'm glad he's helping us out and not being our enemy." Kagome said with slight fear in her voice.

"Hahahaha, yeah I always say the same thing! Vegeta is definately rough around the edges, but I'm glad he is on the good side." Goku said.

"No! This cannot be. Come Moryomaru, we must retreat for now. We can't allow you to be killed." Hakudoshi said, not looking at Moryomaru in particular, but through him, to the infant inside him.. Moryomaru struggled to reform his body, but managed to do so. He and Hakudoshi quickly turn into miasma and escaped fast.

"Hah, bunch of cowards." Vegeta said as he turned back to normal. Goku walked to him as Inuyasha and the others ran towards him.

"That was amazing! You're so awesome!" Kagome cheered.

"I have to say that spectacular. Nobody has handled demons like them the way you do." Miroku said.

"Hah! He was a weakling! Even you lot should've be able to defeat them." Vegeta said as he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Hey, don't act like he didn't get any hits in on you buddy. That guy had multiple shards of the sacred jewel so he was a lot more powerful than the normal enemies." Inuyasha shouted with irritation already seeming back into his head.

"Hmph, whatever." Vegeta could really care less for this whole mess. He just wanted to get back home.

"Well Im happy we arrived here to assist you guys." Goku said.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Well, me and Vegeta are stuck here in this dimension. We were fighting a powerful enemy when he used his attack to send us here.

"Was it Naraku?" Inuyasha asked wondering.

"No, it was somebody different.. It's, complicated to explain it to you guys. Do you mind if we accompany you for the time being? There I can tell you all about who we are and the kind of opponent we were facing.

"Sure! That's fine. We have to help our friend Sango, she went after her little brother Kohaku. She wants to save him before he's attacked any further." Kagome explained

"Well then, let's go Vegeta. Maybe these guys can find a way for us to return back to our world!" Goku said excitedly to his saiyan bretheren.

"You're such a niave idiot, Kakarrot." Vegeta only grumbled.

And so, this new alliance between Goku and Vegeta and Inuyasha & his friends had now formed. Next time, evil makes it move. Beware what's soon to come.


End file.
